


Ships Sailing In The Night

by verucasalt123



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Direction Fanfiction, POV Angel, Post-Series, References to Supernatural (TV), Robot/Human Relationships, Romance, Slash, True Blood References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike likes to read fanfiction. Angel tries to learn a little about it, to be all supportive-boyfriend-like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ships Sailing In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this, it just popped into my head. But I hope y'all like it anyway.

 

 

Angel had left the apartment he shared with Spike about an hour after sundown. They’d both had their wake-up mug of otter blood (no longer being CEO of an evil law firm didn’t mean Angel couldn’t still get his hands on the good stuff), drinking it while Angel started the crossword puzzle in the newspaper and Spike booted up his laptop. 

They had a routine; it felt safe and comfortable and intimate even when they were just sharing the kitchen table. The intimacy went much further between the two vampires, now exclusive lovers with not many other people involved in either of their lives. Monogamy had never been a common habit for either Spike or Angel in the past, but now that the whole world had changed, it just felt right. 

After going into the bedroom to dress, Angel came back out and told Spike he had a few things to take care of. How their lives had become so mundane was a surprise, but mainly Angel’s plans were to run errands – grocery shopping in a store than stayed open late, a brief meeting with a mostly-friendly demon to exchange information about current events, and hitting up the 24-hour bookstore on the edge of town. 

Spike was not one to enjoy such activities, though he did go along when asked. Tonight, though, he wasn’t asked. Angel kissed him on the temple and said he’d be back in a couple of hours, tops. 

They both had some lovely ideas about how to spend the rest of the night once they were together again. 

When Angel returned, though, Spike hadn’t moved. Still sitting at the kitchen table, shirtless and in a pair of sweatpants, staring at his laptop screen. This was a relatively new habit that Angel had at first responded to by mocking and complaints, but he’d learned to accept and respect that Spike had certain interests that differed from his own. 

Specifically, reading fanfiction on the internet for hours at a time. Especially during the summer months when his shows were on hiatus. Now that fall was in sight, maybe that might change, but it was doubtful. His favorites, not surprisingly, were stories about male characters in a book or television show or rock band who were emphatically _not gay men_ , but were depicted as having sexual relationships with each other. 

Angel had also sat through an explanation of the concept of “shipping” – apparently, having a preference for a certain couple (of fictional characters who were not even in a fictitious relationship). Spike had several ‘ships that he preferred, depending on the fandom he was currently reading. Over the past couple of months, Angel had learned many things about fanfiction that he would have been fine never knowing, but it was something Spike enjoyed, Angel showed as much interest as he could muster up at any given time. 

Secretly, though Angel had never actually read any fanfiction, he had learned quite a bit about the characters by watching some of the shows and checking out YouTube videos of the bands. He didn’t really want to admit to having done it, but he thought gathering some background information might help him to understand Spike’s rants and/or raves about what he’d been reading. 

Sitting down across from Spike at the table, Angel asked, “What is it this time?”

That earned him a genuine smile and a fond look – he could see that trying to take an interest was working in his favor.

“Supernatual, but honestly, this past season turned me off most of it. There’s just no chemistry there anymore”, he replied with a sigh.

“That’s the incest one, right?” asked Angel, fairly certain he was right. Spike nodded and said, “I went back and read some of the old X-Files stuff, but there’s almost no fandom left and it’s mostly het, anyway. I hate to say it, but I’ve broken my rule and been lured into One Direction fics. A lot of them are pretty good.”

“I’m surprised. You always seemed so adamant about only wanting to read about characters, not real people; you said it was _creepy_.”

Spike rolled his eyes and agreed, but added, “I’m only reading AUs, though. I think that mostly counts at not reading about the actual band members.”

Before he could stop himself, Angel said, “You still a fan of Harry/Louis?” The minute the words left his mouth, he lowered his head and waited for the onslaught.

“So”, Spike started out slowly, “this ‘drivel’ I’m wasting my time with, maybe you’re looking into it more than you’ve ever told me, you sneaky bastard?” he finished with a mischievous grin. 

“Look, this is something you like. I thought learning a little about it would be a…I don’t know, a good thing to do, I guess.”

Spike got up and sat in the chair right next to Angel so he could get close enough to pull him into a downright filthy kiss. “Well, you were right. Maybe you could tell me if you have formed any opinions?”

Now that the cat was out of the bag, Angel didn’t feel any need to hold back. “First of all – True Blood?? Really? Vampires turning into gallons of blood and entrails when they’re staked? Shifters who can turn into anything from a fly to a bear? So completely unrealistic-”

Cutting him off, Spike informed him that suspending your disbelief was easy in fanfiction, and that _realistic_ wasn’t high on his list of priorities in his reading. “Let’s try again. Maybe some _useful_ opinions?”

”Well, you’ve enjoyed Supernatural fic for so long – I know the brothers thing isn’t doing it for you anymore but maybe you could check out some Destiel.”

“Did you just use a legit shipping combo-name? I might fall down. But I think I’ll take your advice. Anything else?”

“That show you liked so much last year on Fox that got cancelled, the cop show?”

“Almost Human, yes, and I’d like to take a railroad spike to whoever made that decision.”

“I think there is some fic for that show, not a lot, but you could give it a try.” Angel was starting to feel a little self-conscious, so he got up and headed toward the refrigerator. He didn’t want to spend all night discussing this subject, there were much better things they could do with their time. “Why don’t you shut it down and wait for me in the bedroom, Spike?”

Spike was on his feet in seconds, replying, “Won’t turn down that offer, you know that.”

When he thought Spike was out of earshot, Angel mumbled “Harry and Louis, so predictable, you’d think Niall and Zayn would be-”

“Oh my God, you’re shipping under your breath and you haven’t even read any of the fic yet!” Spike called from the bedroom. So, not out of earshot, clearly.

“What’s that _yet_ about? I told you I don’t want to read it.”

When Angel reached the bedroom door, Spike had divested himself of the sweats he’d been wearing and was reclining on their bed grinning from ear to ear. “It’s just a matter of time, your curiosity will get the better of you eventually, you giant nance.”

Angel lowered himself onto the bed and said, “Are you using a bigoted slur about homosexuals in order to try to get me to participate in homosexual activities with you in this bed?”

“Don’t be silly, love. Let me suck you off before I fuck you, yeah?”

Angel’s eyes shone and he nodded emphatically. 

As Spike started carefully removing Angel’s clothing, he said, “If our life was a television show, _everyone_ would ship us.”

Covering his mouth with a hungry kiss, Angel cut off any more comments Spike might have on this subject. For now, anyway.


End file.
